1. Technical Field
This invention relates, generally, to apparatus carrying and supporting containers of various sizes and shapes. In particular, this invention relates to apparatus which can be attached to walkers, wheelchairs, strollers and the like for carrying and supporting drink containers, such as cans, cups, drinking glasses and the like.
Individuals with infirmities, injuries, advanced age, or other disabilities commonly use assist devices for walking. A device “walker” is an example of an assist device used to steady the user's balance when walking. Walkers come in various sizes and shapes, and some with wheels, and others have seats to sit on and rest. The term “walker” as used herein, includes conventional walkers and wheeled walkers, such as “rollators” and the like. “Rollator” is believed to be a trade name for an assist device that consists of a frame with three or four wheels, handlebars and a built-in seat, which allows the user to stop and rest when needed. Rollators can be equipped with a shopping basket. Rollators are typically more sophisticated than conventional walkers with wheels. The handlebars are equipped with hand brakes that can be lifted or pushed downward to instantly stop the rollator. With individuals that cannot safely walk on their own, assist devices, such as wheelchairs, strollers and buggies are used. The structural frames of these devices typically comprise lightweight tubing of various sizes, arranged in trusses and other configurations. These devices must not have protruding portions and must have a size and shape enabling safe navigation of tight spaces and avoiding snaring objects and structures. The frames of these devices are shaped to create an interior space that the user may walk or sit in. These interior spaces must not be permanently obstructed for that space to remain useful.
When using walkers, it is necessary, at times, to carry various size and shapes of containers for liquids and solids, such as a water bottle, canned drink, baby bottle, coffee cup, ice cream cup, and the like. Since safely operating these devices usually occupies one or both hands, a need exists to provide a hands free means for carrying a container. It is essential that the carrier, when installed, not create obstructions to use or mobility. Additionally, the carrier should preferably have a simple construction that is durable and inexpensive to manufacture. Due to the variety of structural designs of these devices, a container carrying means ideally must have multiple mounting options. It is preferable that the carrier accommodate various container sizes and shapes.
2. Background Art
Prior art container carriers exist in the market that can be attached to walkers and other assist devices. These carriers were designed to accommodate a variety of frame sizes and shapes and drink sizes and shapes but, when installed on the exterior of the walker, have increased the width and decreased the mobility of the walker. When installed on the interior, these prior art carriers have obstructed the interior space provided for the user to sit and stand. These devices have been expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, there is a need for a container carrier that is easy to install and inexpensive to manufacture and does not decrease the usable, interior space of the device or permanently obstruct its interior space.